Tainted by Azazel
by lilsweetpea86
Summary: What happens to an unknown Winchester child and son when salt lines are forgotten? Rated mostly for Language and possible mild Adult Content.
1. Tainting the Innocent

**A/N: I am aware that the character of Azazel is likely not as you would expect but bear with me. I had a little help on the Azazel dialogue from a friend known as AC by some of his friends. I thank him for that and give him credit for those lines along with another friend, nicknamed Angelus for privacy, who assisted with some of the editing, again my thanks to them if they see this. I do not own any part of the show supernatural nor its characters. This was made for the fun of writing my first fan-fic. Enjoy.**

Tainting the Innocent

Life, had been trying for Marie. Her mother had been lost to her at a young age, the death only fueling her fathers hate as the being took yet another woman he cared for. True, it was unlikely that John Winchester would ever love another woman as deeply as he did his Mary, but that did not mean he did not love Marie's mother. Upon the woman's death he did his best to visit his youngest, his daughter. Although he never brought his sons or told them of her, it was not in him to hide them completely from her. She was garnered with stories and pictures. He trained her, sparsely as it was, so that she could at least try to protect herself as she grew from whatever evil was coming for the Winchesters.

Sadly, for her and her brothers, the death of John Winchester had been difficult to accept. She had been told by Bobby Singer of his death and the suspected reason behind it. While it hurt to lose her father, she found herself grateful that her eldest brother was still alive. Things would change though as time passed after her father's death. She had gotten news that Sam had been killed as well. Bobby was careful not to give her too much information, but what he gave her broke her heart. She was at the house she'd grown up in, a place her father had helped her buy at one point. In the backyard she had placed her own sort of memorial to her family. On one side lay her mother's stone, different from the others. The two stones, clumped together, were inscribed with the following three names in order of death: Jonathan Winchester, Samuel Winchester.

While mourning her loss one afternoon a week after she heard of Sam's death, a man appeared behind her. She was rather frightened at first, but the man offered her the comfort she craved in the form of a warmth filled hug. She would find out that he was an archangel in hiding, though for fear of the trouble his true name would cause, he offered only the name Herald. He walked her into the house and up the stairs slowly, his arm around her waist. His intent was to hold her as she tried to rest on the bed. Once actually on the bed that comforting embrace would turn to more till they found themselves entangled together in her bed. Comforting gestures and soft kisses soon led to more as the night progressed, and by morning the archangel knew that the woman lying against his chest beneath the sheets would soon be heavy with child. Knowing the consequences were he to stay with her he vanished, leaving her to wake alone.

Waking alone, Marie attempted to convince herself that what had happened the day before was nothing more than a dream. How foolish she felt when a few months later her condition became clear. School took a backseat as she found a supporting job. In just another six months her son was born. She smiled at the child in her arms, thinking when the nurse asked for a name. Her voice came softly, her eyes not looking up. "Jonathan Allen Winchester. My precious son…." Her voice held such sadness as she spoke the first name, naming her son after the father. Bobby had been called about the boy, but he had not told her that Sam was alive while Dean was 3 months from going to hell.

As John grew closer to being six months old things began to change for Marie. It started one when John was about a month and a half old. She was in the kitchen, boiling water for some tea. John had been keeping her up late again and she needed something to relax. As she poured the boiling water into the cup it splashed up at her. She hissed in pain as the boiling water made contact with her hand. She set the kettle and cup down, moving towards the sink. As she reached for the cold water tap she frowned, looking at the angry red skin where the water had hit. Her confusion grew, hand stilled as the burn began to vanish. She thought nothing of it since she hadn't been sleeping, but when the same thing happened a few days before John's six month birthday while chopping carrots for a stew she grew worried. The cut on her hand from the knife slipping was gone within moments as if it had never been there. The next day she had a few bags packed and John in his car-seat as she set out for Bobby's in search of help. They had just stopped at a motel for the night when everything changed, the night that John would be six months old.

John was being overly fussy and his mother was flustered, so flustered she'd forgotten everything her father had taught her. The window and door had no salt line, no protection. As she looked to her sleeping son, nestled in the Pack 'N Play, she sighed. She knew being on the road certainly wasn't the easiest thing on an infant, but she'd made the choice to seek help from Bobby. She sat slowly on the bed beside the bassinet John slept in, smiling as she ran her fingers through his fine baby hair. She stood slowly now, stretching in a way that tugged at the long sleeved plain white pajama top that she wore with matching pajama pants, something shed slipped into minutes after he fell asleep. She slowly walked over towards the door, stopping at the table to get the can of salt from the duffel there. She'd forgotten to salt the door and window when they'd gotten in the room and was now going to do so.

Marie would soon begin to feel a head ache coming on, as the lights began to flicker a little. She hissed a little as the headache began. She raised her hand up to her forehead, thumb and middle finger moving to rub at her temples in an attempt to relieve the pain. She didn't even notice the lights flickering, having closed her eyes when the pain began.

Soon a voice joined the now ebbing pain in her head, taunting her almost. "Some kid you got there, make one hell of warrior."

She rebelled against the voice in her head as she shook it gingerly. "No... He's too young to... I won't let him be used…." Her voice was a whisper as she tried not to wake her child. She practically fell into the nearest chair, collapsing as she hoped she wasn't hearing what, who she thought she was.

The pain suddenly increased a little at her words of defiance. "Just gonna getting him hyped up on some of daddy's good ole Oval tine here. Get him ready for war all big and strong, just how I like my army."

"No….. He won't be part of any army, human or otherwise. I won't let him into this life... I just can't..." She laid her head on the cool table top, wishing the pain would stop completely.

There was an evil grin on the face of the demon she could not see as it spoke to her mind once again. "Now, who says you have a choice? I mean you could try and stop me, but you'd only end up burning on the ceiling like those who tried before you; like your own mother."

She let out a whimper as she listened to his words, her fears confirmed by them. "But, you're not supposed to be alive... You can't be… Please... Oh please don't take my son..." She shook her head, a tear falling. "Not my baby…."

He chuckled now as he listened to her. "But it's an honor that I have chosen your son, and you should feel grateful that I'm giving you the chance to live."

She shook her head in confusion. "But, why my son?... He is just a baby..." Her voice had now become a plea. "How can I change your mind? What can I do to make you let him be?"

"It won't harm him; he won't even know for years how special he is."

"But, he's already special... He has his father's heart and so much more... Please, there must be something I can give you instead of him..."

"Not a thing." The pain in her head increased drastically as his anger grew.

She cried out, falling to her knees from the chair as she held her head in her hands.

He was slowly waking up, small fists flailing a little as he cried out at the noise. He felt like something wasn't right; as much as a six month old could anyway.

"Now tell him everything is alright, and to go back to sleep, like a good mommy would."

Marie's voice shook a little as she spoke to her son without moving. "It's alright baby... Mommy's fine, you just go back to sleep ok?" John seemed to cry a little louder, almost like he didn't believe whatever his mommy was saying. She closed her eyes and took a breath. When next she spoke she was calmer. "It's ok sweetie…. Everything is alright..." Her son quieted down, thumb finding his mouth as she fell back into a light sleep.

He smiled as the child grew quiet. "Good, now go to the bathroom and wait."

She froze a moment now. "Wait... Wait for what exactly?" She was slowly getting to her feet, terror filling her heart. The pain increased again as if he was saying do what your damn well told to do. She let out a yet another whimper, trying hard not to wake john again as she managed to stand, stumbling towards and into the bathroom.

The moment she had walked in the bathroom the door was sealed shut as Azazel appeared in the room, pinning the boy down in the bassinet with his powers. He smiled as he spoke to him. "It wont hurt, drink up." He stared wide in fear as he tried to cry out for his mommy, only to find no sounds came out. Azazel's blood dripped down into the boy's mouth, which was open with the attempted cries for help. Tears rolled down the boys cheeks, back into his hair as the blood dripped into his open mouth. Once Azazel had dripped enough blood in, he smiled. "Good boy." He said, patting him on the head now before disappearing. As he disappeared the door to the bathroom was released from its lockdown, as was John. John began crying now in earnest, desperately wanting his mommy.

She slowly left the bathroom, tears staining her cheeks as she walked to her son and picked him up. She held him close as she sat on the bed and rocked him, both of them in tears. It took a good hour before john was calm enough for her to put him back to sleep. She kissed his forehead, pulling the blanket up before tucking him in. She ran her fingers through his hair one last time as she made sure he was asleep. She slowly moved back over to the container of salt she had dropped earlier. She bent, picking it up slowly in her shaky hands. Marie tried not to let herself think of what had happened, of what had been said as she moved to the window, then the door as she laid down thick lines of salt. It took her a while after she did that, but she had managed to save enough salt to make a good circle around her son's bassinet for his protection. As she set the near empty container down on the table she looked at her work. With a quick nod of satisfaction she stepped over the bed. A hand lifted the bedding before she slid her body under the covers, facing him. A smile lit her face as her son turned his head towards her in sleep. With her son encircled in salt she felt a little safer. They were both able to sleep now with John in the relative safety of the salt encircled bassinet.

**A/N: Tell me what you think and please be honest. Made quite a few changes and I plan to continue the story. Any guesses on who the archangel that came to her was?**


	2. Pleading for Help

**A/N: For those of you who have read the first chapter, I have made a few drastic edits to it. You'll find you may need to glance over it to not be lost. **

**A/N: Car type has been changed so that it is a four door vehicle.  
**

Pleading for Help

Upon waking the following morning her resolve for help grew firmer. After feeding and changing her son, slipping into blue jeans and a t-shirt herself, she packed up their things. Once back in her car, a '67 Plymouth Valiant the same color as her brothers '67 Chevy Impala and her father's truck, she took a breath. John was in the backseat in his car seat, his blanky in one hand, a baby pooh bear stuffed animal in the other. He kicked his feet, smiling at his mother from his seat as he made little noises. She would smile back at him before turning the radio on low, the music would calm her while combined with the motion it was help put John to sleep for the ride.

She set off to Bobby's house, driving safely but not making any stops that didn't involve a diaper change or feeding for her son. The car slowed to a halt in front of the house in the Singer Salvage yard. She got out slowly, shutting her door and opening the rear door behind her seat; leaning in to unbuckle her son from his car seat in order to remove him from the car. Balancing the boy in her arms, his head resting just above her heart she took a deep breath. Shutting the door with her hip she took the steps needed for her to reach Bobby's front door. She shifted John a little in her arms so she could knock on the door. She bit her bottom lip, nervous as she waited for an answer.

Bobby was trying to sleep, never mind that it mattered to anyone else. Groaning he threw his robe on after getting up off of the bed. "I swear Sam bitches more than a three year old who just got its candy taken away. And whose job is it to fix it? Mine. Who gets thanked for it? Aint me..." and he continued bitching all the way to the door. Opening it his mouth beat his head, "What kind of crap do I have to pull you out of this time ya damn idji... Oh... Marie."

She tried to hide the small smile that tugged at her lips when he answered. Her eyes moved over him in a quick glance, noting the robe. "Sorry to wake you... it's just... some really weird things have been happening to me and last night something happened to john..." she bit her bottom lip nervously. "I didn't know who else to trust..."

"What do you mean weird things?" Moving out of the way for her to come in, and once she did the door was closed and locked behind her.

She took a nervous breath and shifted John in her arms a little. "first it was a slight burn from boiling water that healed, I thought I was just seeing things." she closed her eyes a moment, "but then a few days ago I was cutting carrots for a stew and the knife slipped. I saw the cut, the blood and then... Then it was gone... And last night..." she looked down at john.

"Hey, you have to slow down." He ushered her to the living room, if you could call it that from the state of the clutter, and Sitting her down on the couch. "Now start from the beginning."

"Well several months ago I was making some hot tea. Water splashed my hand while I was pouring it. I set the cup and kettle down and went to the sink to run cold water over it, but before I could turn the tap the burn was gone. Then a few days ago I was cutting carrots for the stew I was gonna have for dinner and the knife slipped in my hand. I know I cut myself, there was even blood on the board and knife but... before I could really react the wound was gone." she leaned down to kiss johns head. "I left with him the next morning for here. I made a stupid mistake last night and I'm scared of what it means for my son..."

Bobby sat down in his chair, focusing on the last part of what she said for the moment. "What did you do?" Leaning forward and narrowing his eyes just slightly. That twinge of his voice pitched just right as always when one of them did something stupid.

"John was so fussy and hungry I didn't lay down salt just after we entered the room. I was going to when this pain entered my head with a voice... He..." she blinked and a few tears slipped down her face. "It was HIM... Bobby he kept increasing the pain and telling me if I didn't go into the bathroom that id burn like my mother and others had... I... I don't know what he did to John but he was screaming and crying when I was able to leave the bathroom..."

"Who is HIM exactly? You're not making alo..." Bobby paused a moment. "Burn like your mother did. Azazel? That son of a bitch is back?" He took a breath, "I bet you he did what he did to Sam."

"And to me apparently..." she looked down, sighing. "Dad told me once our mothers died the same way..."

"Well yeah, you know how they died."

She nodded. "Yes... I couldn't let John see that, knowing it wouldn't be likely anyone would be able to save him... Bobby, what's going on?"

He just kind of stewed for a few minutes; it was evident on his face. Suddenly standing up and starting to pace, "John's his now, you too; just Like Sam was. He's going to develop some kind of... of ability; like Sam did and..." He looked at her. "Like it seems you are. Azazel's marked him. You didn't make a deal with him, did you?"

"I never made a deal with any demon Bobby. You think I'm insane? My life was normal. I went to school and had a few friends. Then you called me and told me Sam was dead too... A week later I meet some guy who says he's an archangel of all things and that for our mutual safety I should call him Herald." she took a calming breath. "I woke up alone in bed and nine months later john was born."

"So Azazel didn't take your going in the other room as agreeing to a deal, he didn't try to kiss you?" Bobby stopped pacing and went to the kitchen briefly to grab a beer.

She shook her head as she watched Bobby grab a beer. A small smile touched her lips before it fell when she registered his words. "He didn't mention anything... And we definitely did not kiss. I didn't even see him."

"Okay well maybe no then, but who knows with him." He gave a light shrug of his shoulders as he tipped the bottle back, walking back into the living room, sitting back down in his chair. "Still... if he did what he did to Sam, to John, that means he's going to stick around until John's 22. Just like all of the others."

"What did he do to Sam? You never told me much and dad refused, said it better I not know."

"I don't really understand it really. He did something to him the night their mother died; did the same thing to other kids when they turned six months old too. Then when Sam was 22 he started having visions and... Well, it seemed to be different things for each psychic kid. The more the kids practiced the more things they could do." He remembered what Jake had said; the way he made Ellen hold the gun to her head.

"Like healing a deep knife wound in under a minute?" She looked up fearfully at Bobby.

He shook his head a bit as the beer bottle was lifted again. "No... I don't recall anything like that." He seemed to be thinking about what she said, all of it coming back to him now the shock of the situation was leaving him.

"Bobby... when my knife slipped from the carrot it cut bone deep... and healed before I could react…" she looked near panicking now, her free hand moving through Johns hair to try and soothe herself more than the baby who was still just looking around at everything as he had been doing since she sat down. "This is all so confusing... I don't know what to do..."

His shoulders lifted as did his hands; "I don't know." he set down his beer on the coffee table after another long drink. He lifted his cap, scratching his head a moment as he thought. "It seems like your ability has something to do with healing." He looked to Marie and then John, the boy so small in his mother's arms. He nodded, settling his decision in his mind. "Alright, you can stay in your brothers' old room till we figure out what exactly is going on. I don't want to see another Winchester fall victim to that demon."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the second chapter, and as I said at the beginning of this I made some changes to the first chapter which affects the overall story. I'm setting this in-between season three and four, about a month before dean comes back from hell. ****And special thanks to Angelus who helped with most of the Bobby parts.**


	3. Family Matters

**A/N: Again, thanks to Angelus who was an immense help with this chapter. Anyone who wants to know who John's daddy is will get their answer here. I am taking this story AU big time from this point on so I hope it doesn't offend anyone. Hope you enjoy.**

Family Matters

She smiled at Bobby, grateful that he wasn't turning her away. She smiled down at her son, who was clutching at the hand she had holding him against her chest. She ruffled his hair again, receiving a giggle. She jumped a little when there was a knock on the door, her eyes and John's moving to stare at it nervously. "Are you expecting anyone else Bobby?"

Bobby gave a look to the door, and of course there was a gun nearby in reach. "No, I wasn't expecting you, why would I be anyone else."

She nodded, standing slowly. She turned John so that he was facing her. Not realizing what danger might be lurking outside the door, John decided it would be the perfect time to rest his head against his mommy's chest and listen to her heart beat. She glanced down as she held John securely with both arms, noticing his eyes were closing. "What should I do Bobby?"

"I'll check it," He got up and let the shotgun where it was hiding, there was one near the door also, before opening the door up.

The last person that Bobby would figure to be standing at his door was there: Dean. "Bobby."

Yeah right it was Dean. Reaching for another shotgun loaded with rock salt. Dean quickly moved his head out of the way as it went off, missing. Grabbing it and pushing the barrel aside. "Bobby it's me."

She screamed a little when she heard the shotgun go off, one hand slipping up to cup, the now crying John's head protectively across her chest. Her voice shook as she moved slowly to see what was going on. "Bobby? What's going on?"

Bobby backed up and let go of the gun in favor for holy water, throwing the whole thing of holy water in Dean's face. "Bobby it's..." He walked in enough to be seen by Marie and he just blinked now that he was soaked.

She stared in shock. You see, Bobby hadn't told her that Dean was dead. The only brother she though to be dead was Sam. Imagine her confusion when she realized that Bobby had not only tried to shoot her brother but had just thrown what she assumed to be holy water in his face. She frowned, moving towards them slowly, thankful John was calming down. "Dean? Dean Winchester right?" She looked to Bobby in confusion. "Why did you shoot at my brother? I thought I could trust you Bobby..." She really had no idea what was going on.

Dean looked for something silver and took it cutting his palm. "Look see. It's me." Looking over to Marie now, a frown forming on his face; who was that?

Bobby was about to go for the silver himself but Dean beat him to it. Okay so maybe it was. Hugging Dean, "I thought... how did you get back here boy?"

She just stared as Dean cut his hand, blinking at Bobby's reaction. What the hell was going on? She took steps closer to them, slowly.

Bobby let go and knew what was needed. Beer! Grabbing one and tossing it to Dean.

Who caught it and opened it looking to Marie and John. "I don't know. I just woke up and dug out. Which, I thought I said I wanted to have my body burned. You knew that was the best idea."

She staggered back a little in shock as she began to realize Dean was supposed to have been dead. She shook her head, not understanding. Her gaze flickered between Dean and Bobby. "Someone want to fill me in? Because last time I checked with you Bobby, I had lost my father followed by Sam. You never told me Dean had died too."

"So ah... yeah, sorry about the shirt." Bobby looked to Marie a moment. "You didn't ask." He just shrugged a little bit and opened the front door, giving a look around a moment before closing and locking it.

"What do you mean your father and followed by Sam? What does she mean by that Bobby?"

She bit her bottom lip, bouncing John in her arms a little. This wasn't going to be easy. Her dad had told her that her brothers didn't know about her. She took a deep breath. "I'm Marie Winchester. I'm a few years younger than Sam from what dad told me..." She looked down, her voice dropping to nearly a whisper. "My mom died in my nursery too..."

Sometimes... they just have too many things drilled into their heads. First thing Dean went for was that shotgun. Bobby stopping him, "It's alright. She isn't making it up, not that I can see."

She stepped closer to them, still hold John close. She looked nervous but Dean was her family. "Dean... I know dad didn't tell you about me, you or Sam. Before you try to kill me you should know that... whatever happened to Sam happened to me. I'm 22 now and..." She moved her arms so she could safely hold John with one. She held out the other, palm up to Dean. "I've discovered that I heal rather quickly... You can test me with the knife if you want, just try not to cut too deep."

"Bobby? Are you friggin serious?" Looking between the two of them before taking a big drink of the beer he had. He for a moment was going to take her hand but then looked to John. He couldn't do that in front of the kid. "Dammit. What the hell."

"Seems like it boy. I aint no idjit. Pretty sure she's legit. You think I'd leave her in here if she wasn't."

She pulled her arm back, cradling John more securely. "What are you saying Bobby? You've always known about me. Dad made you my next of kin if they couldn't reach him not long after mom died. He told me he gave you a copy of my birth certificate." She sighed, shaking her head. "I know I'm not lying. Now, Dean would you like to meet your nephew John?" At the sound of his name, John looked up at his mother and then over at Dean and Bobby.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Bobby gave her a weird look a moment. No he didn't say all that but same difference. She was the real deal.

"Uh..." Reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, unsure about what she had asked. "I... guess, sure?" He set the beer aside after another drink, taking a moment to prepare himself to hold his nephew.

"I would ask if you wanted to hold him but I don't think hell be comfortable around men for a while after last night..." To her surprise though, John tried to turn in her arms as he thrust his arms out towards his uncle. She shook her head, smiling. "Or I could be wrong..."

Dean raised an eyebrow a bit, his brows lifting for just a moment. "Um... I guess." Looking over John and her a moment before reaching to take John.

She carefully handed John over to Dean, laughing at the giggle that escaped her son's lips. She shook her head. "I wish he could have known both his uncles, his grandfather too..." She crossed her arms over her chest, a haunted look in her eyes.

Bobby had walked off for the moment. Dean watched John for a moment, and then his eyes moved back to Marie. He didn't really want to think about it being it just reminded him that Big John was gone.

"Dean... I know you have no reason to trust me but I wouldn't lie. Why don't we go sit down? There's a few things I need to tell you about your nephew and I don't think you're going to like them much."

"Why did I figure you were going to say something like that?" He motioned then for them to sit down. "Don't forget my beer." Yup he just said that about his beer.

She laughed, shaking her head as she picked it up on her way to the couch. She sat down and set it on the coffee table, waiting for Dean to sit down with John.

Dean leaned and gave John back to her or tried to. He would just keep him if John tried to throw a fit. He sat down in the chair next to the couch, not wanting to sit beside his sister. She held John in her lap again, his back against her chest so he could stare at his uncle. "Well... last night we had a visit from Azazel. How he is still alive I don't know and I'm afraid to know. Whatever he did to Sam and then me, he did to John last night." She took a deep breath. "Want the better news now?"

"What do you mean he's still alive? He was shot right in the head. There was no missing."

"He was in my hotel room last night. Dean, he was the only demon who burned mothers above their babies... I couldn't believe it at first either."

"Well then why are you alive? He should have killed you if he did that to John." Reaching to get the beer she'd brought over for him.

"He did the same to me when I was a baby. I guess that's why when he came to do it to John he made sure I had no choice but to leave the room while he did whatever he did... He only got in because John was being fussy and I forgot to lay down salt when I first got us in the room."

"See the first thing you always do is put down salt." Unless you're Sam and Dean; what with their spiffy demon ward.

She glared at her brother. "I want to see you remember the salt when you have a hungry sixth month old trying to rip your shirt off for dinner."

"It could wait. Keeps people safe. It's to late now anyway. I guess well. Here you two are. We'll look into it more tomorrow."

"I know I made a mistake and I can't fix it." She sighed deeply. "You should know about his father, you and Bobby both."

Actually Bobby was just coming back with a sandwich. Shooing Dean out of his chair and over to the couch before he sat down. "What about his father?"

"Hey. I'm starving, no sandwich for me?"

"Hands aint broken, go make one."

She covered her mouth but it didn't hide the laugh that escaped.

Dean just gave this glare a moment and got up heading for the kitchen. He could hear them from in there.

"I think we should wait till he makes his sandwich..."

Sandwich it was indeed! Thing had to have been two feet tall. Plopping down and starting in on the sandwich. Giving a look to the two of them staring at him, talking with his mouth full, "What? I said I was hungry."

John was the first one to laugh, pointing at his uncle. She shook head, smiling. "That you did..." She took a breath and glanced from Dean to Bobby. "I know this will sound nuts, even to you two, but I've doing some research into it. Over a year ago a man showed up in my back yard, scared me at first but it was only a few days after Bobby called me about Sam... My guard was down. He told me that he was an Archangel in hiding." She held up a hand to try and silence them. "I know; angels aren't real right? Well when I asked for his name he smiled and told me that for both our safety I could only call him Herald." She sighed, closing her eyes a moment. "Soft hugs of comfort changed and... I woke to an empty bed the next morning and convinced myself for about 3 months that it was just a vivid dream. Since John was born I've been trying to figure out what Archangel it might have been and I think I have a name."

Dean wasn't going to say anything yet anyway, he had sandwich. "Now... wait... you're saying you porked an Archangel?" He looked at Bobby. "She's right, I don't believe it."

She glared at Dean, taking a deep breath. "Yes I slept with an Archangel and..." She feigned a gasp of shock, her eyes wide. "I was 21 and he was first."

"Dean..." Bobby gave him a glance. "If that's true then this is serious business. You know what kind of mess that would make this? "

"Hey, yeah." Dean pointed at Bobby. "Angels aren't real anyway."

"Dean, where were you before you showed up here and Bobby tried to kill you again?"

"Where they buried me. Unless you mean where I actually was. I was in Hell... duh."

"If you were in hell, how did you get out?" She frowned, thinking about something.

"Dean, do you have any marks on your body that seem odd? Maybe a hand print of some kind?"

Dean finished up the sandwich and chased it down emptying the beer. "I don't know how I got out." Marks? How would she know about that? Shaking his head a bit, "No... No marks or anything." If she honestly thought he'd just up and tell some lost sister he did have one she was dreaming still.

"Are you sure? I know I read something about angels being able to pull souls out of hell, but I don't think it's exactly an easy thing. The pictures I found depict a handprint on the persons arm from where they were gripped tight and lifted up."

"And where'd you read something like that, missy?" Considering Bobby was the book guy, and that wasn't even something he'd read.

"No...No hand marks or anything."

"I've been looking up everything I can find on angels. I actually brought all my research on it with me. It's in my trunk." She sighed. "Anyway, as I was saying earlier I think I found out what Archangel visited me." She laughed a little. "If I'm right it would be the first time he'd spoke to a human either. The clue was in the word Herald. It is a synonym for messenger." She looked from Dean to Bobby and then at her son. "The Messenger of God is the Archangel Gabriel."

"Gabriel? Well... assuming we even believe that Angels are real and not only one, but an Archangel just fluttered his feathery ass down here. Slept with you, and that's his son. Why would he have done that?"

"I don't think he meant to actually sleep with me and... you have a very crude way of speaking." She shook her head. "I don't know why he did it. The reason I was able to find the information I have is because it was part of my major. I was going to college for my degrees. My major was in mythology and my minor in computers. Odd mix but computers can help with research."

"Well I still don't believe it. Angels, yeah right. All this crap going on and they are real and they just sit around drinking margarita's and watching Demons run rampant?"

He laughed from the doorway of the kitchen, fingers busy unwrapping a candy bar of some kind. Yeah, probably not the best thing to do since the Winchester brothers and Bobby thought he was a trickster. He smiled at Marie; she still looked so innocent and pure. "You know, she isn't lying. How she figured out my name, now I'm just finding it hard she got those brains from her father."

Damn... he didn't have his .45. He went for it though, just as Bobby went for that shotgun. "Getting pretty tired of uninvited guests."

He shrugged, munching on his candy bar. He sighed. "You know; spend enough time impersonating a trickster and you get addicted to sweets." He looked to Dean, offering a weak smile. "Sorry about killing you all those times. Though," He looked to Marie again, smiling. "I can't say that I'm sorry for sleeping with your baby sister."

She blushed deeply before looking away from Gabriel. She was angry he had left her alone, but maybe he had a good reason. She would have to wait and see.

"You bastard. You realize what that did to Sam? All because you felt like messing with us; I don't care whose father you are. I should dust your ass right now... or... or whatever...you turn into when you're killed."

"You can't kill me Dean. You don't have the right weaponry." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was trying to get Sam to realize he'd have to go on without you. I realize I didn't do it the right way and I'm sorry." He eyed Dean slowly. "You know, they weren't supposed to pull you out this early."

He was probably right. Setting the knife aside, Dean still pulled back and knocked the hell out of Gabriel. It made him feel better. "Damn right you are sorry."

He winced a little, staggering back to his feet completely. Yeah, he could have stopped dean from hitting him but he knew he deserved it. "Have either one of you told her that Sammy boy is alive?"

"You know... being out of Hell and all. It hasn't crossed my mind." Dean glared a moment and went to get another beer.

"You're... why did. Okay... so... you're an Angel..."

"Supposed to be in hiding but little miss tattle tale over there blew the secret." He shrugged a little, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I couldn't stand the petty family fights my brothers kept having. Mikey, Major Dick. Luci, well he used to be ok and then he went all crazy and Dad had Mikey lock him up downstairs."

She turned away from the men now, trying to figure out how she was going to feed her son.

He noticed her movements and snapped his fingers. The snap altered the t-shirt wore to a button up. Along with the slight wardrobe change would be a nursing blanket draped on her shoulder.

She mumbled a thank you as she draped the blanket over her chest and John. She undid her top and the bra snap so John could eat.

"Oh come on! Really? You have to do that right now?"

She shot a glare towards her brother. "I'm sorry if your nephew is hungry!"

"It's... it's... my sister poppin out a breast...I mean come on."

"And she has to feed her child Dean." The voice came from behind Gabriel. "When will you learn, Gabriel?"

He turned around, raising his eyebrows as he assessed the new arrival. He tilted his head some, examining the angel. "You're rather young, aren't you? Castiel I believe?"

"I am old enough. And I listen to our Father. What have you done?" Never mind he pulled Dean out of Hell. That was on orders after all. Or well... suppose to have been.

He crossed his arms. "Our father knows where I am and what I do Castiel. Mikey might not understand, but Father knows I got fed up with the fighting." He shrugged his shoulders. "He created this vessel just for me, no sharing with a human soul. He arranged for me to be a," Air quotes now being used. "'trickster' so that I could remain hidden from the family. You know, our brothers didn't want you to drag Dean out of hell till he'd broken the first seal? Who do you think told you to get there in time?"

"I'm acting as I should. Gabriel has always acted like a child, and doesn't deserve respect, not even for whom or what he is."

"Whoa... now hold on here. You pulled me out of Hell?"

She narrowed her eyes. "And yet your Father still speaks directly to him and allows his behavior. Can you explain this?"

"Because he always does what he wants, how he interprets what is asked of him." He looked over to Dean. "Yes, I pulled you from Hell."

"And you pulled him out a month before the others wanted you to because I asked Father to spare my child's uncle from saying yes."

Cas wasn't going to agree that's where the word came from. He couldn't be sure of that after all. "Perhaps, perhaps not."

He rolled his eyes. "You've been around Mikey too much. The perfect soldier thing, it doesn't work down here. You know what Mikey and the others would like to do to my son Castiel?"

"That doesn't remove the fact that I am a good child." Yeah right. He just hid it so well for so long.

"A good child would know when Father has abandoned heaven."

"That's what is wanted to be thought. That's all."

"No Castiel, he has left. He has been gone for a while now. I believe he finds earth... quieter..."

"More of your lies, Gabriel."

She stood, now that John was done feeding. She held him close as she approached Castiel. "If my son is an abomination then kill us."

"I do not lie..." His words cut off as he stared at her in shock.

"You are too important now to simply erase." He looked over his shoulder at Marie a moment before returning his gaze to his brother.

"I am not important. My son was not to be born, my own life not to be brought to my brothers' knowledge. If you follow your Father's wishes, then kill us."

"Well if that's what you want..." He flicked his blade into view.

Dean of all people got in the way and grabbed Caste's arm. "Now wait just a damn minute."

He stumbled back a little in shock when he saw Castiel draw his blade. Would his little brother really be able to kill her and the child?

"Now just everyone chill out."

"If it's her wish I won't deny her that. It will solve a lot of problems to come. We do however need you alive, Dean." To bad Cas didn't know they needed Marie alive and John just as much.

A faint white light, not strong enough to blind the humans in the room came from her son. The pulse grew in intensity as the child started screaming. The child's mother had just closed her eyes and was falling sideways, her body barely able to hold onto her child.

He was started by the cry and the light, blinking in shock. It took a few seconds too long for him to react and when he did he was only able to catch her when she was a foot from the floor. He sat slowly, pulling her into his arms. "Marie? Marie please wake up..."

Dean shifted a little to cover his eyes a bit. That was extremely annoying.

Castiel didn't bother to look away. Looking carefully at what just happened, then to Gabriel as he was over holding Marie.

He kept whispering her name, rocking her gently. He watched his son, no longer glowing and only whimpering a little; reach his small hand up to pat his mother's chest as he tried to wake her. "Marie... Marie you need to wake up..."

He looked at John first, not Marie.

Only visible to Castiel and Gabriel would a set of small wings sprouting from John's back. His parentage was easy to spot for those who could see. He paid no mind to Castiel, his focus on trying to wake his mother.

"See... that is not right." He shook his head and simply stared at the three of them.

Her eyes opened slowly, confusion evident as she looked around. She smiled down at John who was smiling up at her and bouncing a little on her chest now that he could see she was awake. He smiled as well, leaning down far enough to press a soft kiss to her forehead. "Don't scare us like that again..."

**A/N: Well, what was with the light? Guess you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out. Sam will be showing up soon, no worries. If no one has guessed or its confusing, Castiel pulled Dean out of hell a year or so before he said yes and climbed off the rack to start torturing souls. This means that the first seal wasn't broken, and that is the reason it will be a major AU. I am thinking of having the angels bring back John, since he did escape hell, anyone want to see daddy ****Winchester**** come back? Oh, and if anyone didn't see the update to the second chapter, I have changed Marie's car to a '67 Plymouth Valiant.  
**


	4. Enemies Revealed

**A/N: Internet was down for a few days, so any errors or inconsistencies are all my fault. I was a little nervous about writing this so I hope you all like it and don't mind where I'm taking the story.**

Enemies Revealed

With Gabriel's help she sat up slowly, her arms still around her son as he rested his head against her shoulder. Her eyes moved around the room, stopping on Castiel's blank expression. She didn't have much time to consider what displeased him when Dean lowered his arm and spoke. "What the hell was that light?" His eyes looked from Gabriel to Castiel to Marie in questions. Bobby made a noise before turning to go grab a fresh beer from the fridge.

When Castiel looked to be ready to answer he was halted by Gabriel. The Archangel took a breath and looked down at his son as he spoke. "What you saw was my son's grace shining through. How he was able to pull it forward as much as he did at his age or why I do not know."

"He… he was protecting me." She bit her bottom lip, her eyes looking to each male, including Bobby who had returned to the room. "He sensed something wrong with me and I think he was attempting to 'smite' the evil hurting his mother." When all eyes were on her, the faces showing confusion all around, she took a breath and looked down at her son. "Azazel was talking to me, showing me things. Apparently he's done the same to Sam at one point over a year ago." Her eyes looked to Bobby a bit angrily. "Thanks for telling me Sam was still alive by the way."

"You can be pissed for not getting all the info later. Right now you need to tell us what that bast… monster showed you." Dean was thankful he remembered Little John was in the room in time before he completed that word. He picked up his own beer and took a drink, scowling at the smile on his sister's lip from his correction.

She nodded silently after a minute, fidgeting a little as she sat on the floor. "He started by showing me the night my mother died." She looked down, not wanting to look at any of them right now. "Dad was worried about history repeating, apparently so was my mother because she'd caught on to some omens that seemed similar to what he remembered happening when Sam was nearly six months. He got there a little too late to help her but he was able to pull me out. After I was shown this he… he showed me his talk with Sam in Cold Oak. I am so sorry Dean…." She looked up, handing John to Gabriel so she could stand. Once she was up she took a step back from them and hung her head. "He drips his blood into a six month old baby's mouth and one of his special children is born. He did this to Sam and the others, to me, to…" Her eyes glanced at John. "To John… Unlike the others John and I were a special case. I was made to cause further damage to dad and John… to cause further damage to the Winchester family. I don't think even Sam knows why he was chosen or when anyone will find out."

Castiel took a step towards her, eyes narrowed. He had listened to everything she had said and was not sure she was telling everything Azazel had shown and said to her. "What else did he tell you?"

She bit her bottom lip, looking down. "He… he told me his endgame, said there was no way to stop it. He said… Sam was supposed to lead his army but it's more than that. Sam is supposed to break the final seal to raise Lucifer and start the apocalypse." She raised her hand to still their voices. "There's more so be quiet a moment. He told me the first seal. Dad was supposed to break it but as long as he spent in hell he never did. He doesn't know Dean's back from hell yet but he was sure that Dean would say yes and break the first seal."

All eyes turned to him as he finished his beer in one go. He set down the empty bottle and shuddered. "I didn't say yes before I was pulled out, but I might have been getting close."

Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief. "I am glad Father listened to my prayers and had Castiel pull you now instead of later as the angels were likely planning. You don't have to believe my Cassie, but some of our brothers want the apocalypse to happen. Now, anyone know how to kill Azazel for good this time?"

"He mentioned how he tricked the brothers by putting a fake bullet in The Colt that mimicked the real one. If we can find The Colt and the real bullet I think we can kill him." She stepped up to Gabriel and took John from him. "Though I think we need to find Sam first. I think he might be in trouble…"

Bobby set his beer down, lifted his cap and scratched his head before replacing the cap. "When isn't that idjit in trouble?"

She threw a look at Bobby. "If you aren't going to help then be quiet. I think he has demon trouble and doesn't even know it from something Azazel showed me before I woke up…"

Dean stepped towards her. "If you know something about my brother you better tell me now."

"He's my brother too Dean and trust me… if what I saw is real, you don't want to know, at least not from me." She looked so upset by what she said that he backed off for now. Marie sighed in relief before glancing at Castiel. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. Holding John a little tighter she took a step towards him. "What do you know? And what do you have against my son?"

He would choose to answer the second question before the first. "Your son should not have been born. The union between your mother and father should not have happened either. It would seem that an Archangel we both know took it upon himself to alter history to suit himself."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "My son was born because your Father deemed to let him exist. The same holds true for myself. I am wholeheartedly sorry if our existence ruins your plans of an ulterior vessel for your brothers should they rise and one or both of my brothers refuse to say yes to them. Whether I would be able to host one of them I do not know. I do have a good idea that due to his father, John cannot be host to another angel as he already contains one in himself." She saw Dean about to start asking questions and shook her head. "Angels can't reside on earth without a vessel. Unlike demons though, angels must be granted permission into the host's body."

He chuckled, fingers unwrapped a candy bar that wasn't there moments ago. "Hey, now I didn't have to convince some human to say yes like my brothers do."

Castiel looked to Gabriel, his head tilting to the side. "So what you said about Father granting you a vessel, a body, all your own was the truth?"

He nodded, biting off a piece of the chocolate bar as he smirked. His eyes glanced towards Marie who was rolling her eyes at him and pulling out her cell phone. It was hard for three of the men to resist laughing as she wrestled the phone from the infants grasp. He watched her turn to Bobby, a triumphant smile on her face as she held the phone away from their son.

"What is Sam's number? I know you've been talking to him because you thought it was him at the door when I showed up." Getting a number from the reluctant Bobby she dialed her brother, holding her breath as she waited for him to answer.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, but I thought this would be a good place to stop for the moment. I hope it doesn't seem like she knows too much for it to be realistic at all. However, I am going off show for the most part, which can explain part of her knowledge and some of what Castiel had said. Some of you might object to her knowledge of vessels, but keep in mind she had done extensive research into angels. As for her knowledge about the Winchesters being vessels, I was crediting that to her discussion with an overly chatty Azazel. **


	5. Tainted Reunited

**A/N: Finally we get to meet Sam. Took long enough didn't it? **_**Laughs hysterically for a few minutes. **_**Alright I'm all better now. Hope I don't disappoint with this chapter.**

Tainted Reunited

A skeptical Sam had answered his phone to find a woman claiming to be his sister. Bobby had gotten on the phone to confirm she was his sister, upon which time Sam was instructed to get his 'Idjit' self to Bobby's as soon as possible. Due to his location that took several days or traveling. During that time Castiel had left, while Gabriel came and went as he pleased.

Marie became more convinced of his desire to annoy Dean and Bobby as he kept popping up behind them when they least expected it amongst snapping them into some rather hysterical clothing. This morning Marie was sitting at the table, sipping some orange juice while Bobby held little John. Both Bobby and she found it impossible to hide their laughter as Dean came into the kitchen, groggy from just having woken up, not in his t-shirt and boxers as usual. The sight that befell their eyes was of one Dean Winchester dressed in a flowing white gown with little wings on the back. The halo was held in place over his head as it was attached to a set of horns you would find in a Childs Halloween costume.

Dean scratched the back of his neck with one hand as the other reached up to get a cup for some coffee. He looked back at the laughing trio, as even his nephew seemed to find something funny. "What am I missing?" He watched Bobby shake his head as if nothing was wrong and then turned to look at Marie. Only when he looked at her he'd instead find himself facing a full length mirror beside a smirking Gabriel. He was about to attack the Archangel when he heard the sound of his baby coming up towards the house. Gabriel snapped his fingers, dressing Dean in a pair of his old blue jeans followed up with a black t-shirt and green button up over shirt.

Seeing the recognition upon the others faces she smiled and stood up. She'd worn a pair of black jeans with a forest green button up sweater; it was one of those sweaters meant to be more of a shirt due to the snugness. Her hair was in a brain down her back since John had been in a tugging phase for a while now. She walked the few steps to Bobby, carefully taking her son from him and perching the little guy on her left hip. She saw Gabriel smile at her as she walked out of the kitchen and then out the front door. She left two men seemingly stuck in place in the kitchen.

He pulled up to Bobby's, apprehension in his heart. It had only been three months since losing Dean and here comes this girl saying she was his sister. He stopped the Impala beside the Valiant he could only guess was his sisters. As he got out of the car he shook his head, thinking she was another car nut like Dean. When he stood up straight, shutting the door his eyes moved to the door of Bobby's house. A young woman stood there, an infant on her hips. He saw from the color of her hair and what he assumed was her son's that they had his father's hair color. Sam had just started walking towards her when he saw someone come up behind her at the door.

Dean has gotten over the shock of hearing his baby less than a minute after she'd left the kitchen. He followed her out onto the porch. When he stopped behind her it was to see Sam looking at her and then at him, shock and fear overcoming his face.

What happened next was shocking and fast. Sam had come up to her quickly, nudging her as gently as he could out of the way as he went after Dean. Bobby came a moment later, managing to separate the brothers quickly before explaining to Sam that it really was Dean. Bobby had done the tests, and then the angels had shown up and further confirmed it. Marie couldn't help her laughter when yet another fight broke out as Sam made to attack Gabriel for the hell he'd put him through. The fact he was fighting the Archangel Gabriel didn't seem to matter much.

Explanations and a few ice packs for Sam later and everyone but Marie sat around the kitchen table. The men had beers, all but Gabriel who had his hands full of his son while Marie cooked breakfast. Sam spoke up slowly, looking between Marie, Gabriel, and little John and Dean. "Let me get this straight. I have a baby sister who slept with an Archangel and got pregnant. Her child, my nephew, is half angel." He ignored Gabriel's half Archangel correction. "And if that isn't weird enough, the father is the trickster who tormented us. Though now we know why you didn't die the first time since you weren't actually a trickster. To top things off my big brother was dragged out of hell by another angel; I believe you called him Castiel." He turned to Bobby. "You can honestly tell me this doesn't all sound nuts to you?"

Bobby shook his head, sighing. He reached up, removing his cap long enough to scratch his head. "Yeah it sounds nuts Sam, but we've been given proof. There's more to your sister's story, but I think she wants to wait to talk about it." He looked to Marie pointedly as she glanced over her shoulder from where she stood at the stove.

Sam caught the look and wondered what would be so bad as to put that kind of look on his sister's face. He turned his focus to his own thoughts as he sat there, sorting through what he already had been told in his mind. There was a brief 'thanks' when Marie began placing plates of food in front of the men at the table. He noticed that she even placed a plate in front of Gabriel before taking the child from his arms.

Gabriel pouted a little when his son was taken, but only smiled at the slight yelp his next actions caused. She glared at him over her shoulder. Marie had turned away to go to her seat when she jumped with a small yelp as Gabriel slapped her butt lightly. Shaking her head at his 'I'm innocent' smirk she merely moved over to her seat and sat down. "Bobby is right Sam, there is more to tell. Dean knows and he's only keeping quiet because Gabriel took away his voice so he couldn't tell you before me." She raised a hand as he opened his mouth. "What I have to say can wait till you're all done eating. Please… just give me that much time."

As they finished eating everyone waited quietly for her to speak. Gabriel took away any chance of her stalling further by snapping his fingers, causing the now clean dishes to put themselves away. He merely shrugged a she glared at him again. "What? You need to tell your brother what happened. If you don't, you know Dean and Bobby will. Would you rather it come from them and not you dear?"

His reasoning was sound; that didn't mean she had to like it as she scowled at him for a few moments. She took a deep and calming breath, closing her eyes a moment before speaking. "I don't want anyone to interrupt. This was hard enough the first time and I would prefer not to repeat myself." She waited for nods before continuing. "What I didn't tell Dean and Bobby was that my mother was a hunter. That's one of the reasons she recognized the signs that caused her to ask John to come as quickly as he could. Now, from what dad told me, he dropped you both off with Bobby and drove to Topeka, Kansas as fast as he could. What happened when he got there only intensified his hate of Azazel. Only about three years, give or take, after losing Mary he was forced to see yet another woman he had loved on the ceiling of yet another child's nursery. He managed to get me out in time but it must have been hard on him."

She took a breath, calming herself before she continued. "Since neither of you knew about me, nor did he want to saddle either of you the trouble of raising another sibling, especially Dean since he was still in charge of you most the time Sam, dad took me to my mother's brother. Uncle Richard was a hunter too; my family was one of those that raised each generation into the profession. He protected me as best he could, helping to train me as often as he could with dad helping on occasion when he didn't have you two with him." Here she smiled, glancing at Sam. "We have something in common Sam. We both wanted a normal life. I was going to school, getting closer to my bachelors in computers with a minor in mythology when Bobby called me. It was the second call he had made to tell me I had lost a family member. This time it was you Sam. Not long after that call was when I met Gabriel in my backyard."

She closed her eyes a moment, leaning down to place a kiss upon her baby's head. "I had my son three months before Dean went to hell. I never knew you were alive again or that when Dean died he had died. My son turned six months old the day before we called you." She looked up and over at Sam, tears forming in her eyes. "I had been having strange occurrences. A burn on my hand healed within seconds and then a deep knife wound on my hand healed within a minute. I was on my way here for help and had to stop half way through to get some sleep. John was fussy and I forgot to lay down salt; though I know now that would have only made him angrier. He got in my head, caused me pain every time I contradicted him or tried to refuse his orders. Finally I was driven to such fear that I 'left' the room by going into the bathroom. I heard him crying but I couldn't open the door and I didn't know what he had done to John."

Here came the tricky part. She could see the confusion on Sam's face and took a deep breath, steeling herself. "I found out what he had done to John, to you and to me not long after Castiel joined the party that day. Sam… Azazel is still alive. What he did to you is what he did to my son and me. I know all of what happened, but Dean and Bobby don't. I thought it would be best for you to tell them if you even want them to know everything." She squirmed a little in her seat. "I have to admit I'm a little nervous of how they would react to the knowledge."

Sam nodded in understanding. He was currently trying to wrap his head around everything she'd told them. He saw the others were looking at them both. It looked like Bobby and Dean taking in the news of her mother as well as the secret information only Marie and him had about those nights. "Alright, so he's still alive. I don't understand how but I'll accept that knowledge for now. How do we kill him for good?"

"The reason he's still alive is because he replaced the last bullet with a fake one that would mimic the real one. It was his way of getting you off his trail. We need to find the bullet or a way to make more. Bobby has the original Colt that he put back together nicely. It is only waiting for ammunition at the moment. None of you will like what I am going to suggest in order to get the bullet or another way to kill him." She looked down, unable to look at anyone. Her voice was barely a whisper. "From what he's shown and told me, I know… of a demon that will do anything to stay alive." She raised her eyes nervously. "I am going to seek a deal with Lilith. Now I know you want to kill her Sam and I can't blame you. Dean is my brother too. However, if you were to kill her, especially if Dean had broken in hell, you would cause Lucifer to rise. She is the final seal that begins the Apocalypse."

She waited for the fallout of anger at her suggestion from all sides. Strangely, Gabriel was only quietly watching her as her brother's and Bobby began to chastise her for her suggestion. Bobby referred to her as and 'Idjit' with a capital I for evening thinking about making a deal. Her brothers were nearly yelling at her along the lines of her being a traitor for such thoughts. There were accusations about her not being a true Winchester, because 'Winchester's didn't make deals with a demon who killed a family member.' What they didn't know, what she would never tell them, was that their own mother had made the deal that sealed Sam's fate as well as her own; all to bring back their father from the dead. She could only hope they would offer up other ideas when they stopped yelling at her. She felt relief after ten minutes of accusing and yelling directed at her when little John began crying loudly and glowing with a white light as he tried to protect the mother he sensed growing more upset by the second.

**A/N: I know, a lot of talking from Marie and not so much from anyone else. What will happen in the next chapter I wonder? Will the brothers be able to make an ulterior suggestion? Will they go with her plan and make a deal with Lilith? My favorite questions about what might happen next time on TBA: will they tell the others about the blood, and what will Dean and Marie do to Ruby? Let me know what you think. I would hate to think I'm writing all this only for no one to like or even read it.**


	6. Saving Grace

**A/N: It's been a while since I updated, sorry. Life has been getting in the way along with some writers block. Hopefully you like this for those that actually read it.**

Saving Grace

It took a while before everyone was cam enough to discuss other options on how to kill Azazel, leaving Lilith alone for the time being. Sam had begun to offer a solution when Marie raised her hand to silence him. "Sam, I know what you are going to offer and I doubt anyone will allow it. Now, anyone else have any idea what to do? Something tells me we don't have much time to dawdle here." She glanced around at each man in the room, wondering. _When will someone be brave enough to offer an idea? One different from the dangerous idea Sam had tried to voice._

With everyone stuck in thought, Gabriel was forced to snap his fingers. The snap merely gave a loud, thundery sound in the room; his intent to draw their attention to him. With all eyes now in him, he took a breath to speak. "I know of a way to kill demons. Most hunters and demons alike view it as merely a myth." Even John was silent now as they all waited for him to continue speaking. "You can kill a demon by burning its human remains, much the way you would to get rid of a vengeful spirit. The problem we have is finding out who Azazel was when he was human. Once we know that we just have to find out where he was buried so we can burn the bones and kill him for good. Anyone know who he was when mortal?"

There in lie the problem. How do you figure out who a demon once was? Do you summon the demon and ask? Even if you did and the demon answered, there's no way of trusting the information you're provided with. While the humans talked over what to do in order to find the bones Gabriel stepped outside.

"Gabriel." He stood beside the archangel, staring out over the salvage yard. "I see you could not stay away from the girl. I don't know what to make of your involvement in these matters."

He stood, silent for the moment. He didn't look over, his eyes staring out as the other mans were. When he spoke his voice was quiet, full of respect. "Father, I thank you for sending Castiel for the Winchester. I know that having both brothers will be a comfort to both Marie and my son." He turned his head slightly to look at the man he called father. "Is it wrong of me to love her Father? I know she is only human, tainted as her brother and now our son but…" He sighed deeply, shaking his head. "I cannot seem to put her from my mind."

He glanced at his son and smiled, actually smiled. "It is not wrong to love her or your son. The child is your creation. You know how I feel about all of my creations. They are not tainted until their hearts and souls become tainted." He looked back out over the yard. "You must keep an eye on Sam. He grows ever nearer to ultimate corruption of his soul."

Gabriel nodded as he stared back out over the yard. "I will watch over all of them as best I can. Marie knows what Sam is doing, I do not believe she will allow him to continue." He hesitated now, fingers drumming against his thigh as they rested there. "Father… May I, as humans call it, marry Marie?"

He smiled, curious about the nervousness in Gabriel's voice. He nodded slowly. "Provided you have her family's approval to do so." That said he was gone. There was no fluttering of wings, no sound at all. Anyone watching would just see a man seemingly fade away within seconds as if he had never been there to begin with.

He remained outside a while, listening to the bickering from the living room as they discussed things. He shook his head, wondering if they would ever agree on anything. After a few minutes he smiled, turning to see Marie standing behind him with John.

"Can you take him to a park or something for a little while? He's being fussy and I don't know how long we can keep talking about this before someone wants to gag him." He laughed but nodded. He took his son from her arms, leaning forward to kiss her forehead before he was gone with a flutter of wings. She shook her head and moved back inside, shutting the door behind her with a smile.

The demon stood watching from a distance, smiling as the archangel/trickster left. He'd get the infant when he was older, right now he wanted the family out of the way. He walked into the house, powerful enough that the wards and traps in Bobby's place wouldn't affect him. He grinned at the feared look in Marie's eyes, the hatred in the others as he walked forward. Of course, those boys and the old man would reach for weapons. A wave of his hand and all four would be against the walls. To be more precise, the boys and Bobby were against one wall with Bobby pressed against the book case. Marie, he smiled as he watched her scream silently, her body sliding up the opposite wall towards the ceiling.

Dean and Sam stared in horror, both frozen in shock at what the demon was doing. True, they didn't know their sister much at all but they had seen two people die like that before. That wasn't exactly a trauma you just forgot about. While the boys stared, Bobby struggled against his invisible bonds. He focused on Azazel and not the girl rising to his ceiling. "Let her go you demon bastard!"

He turned his head towards Bobby, grinning further as he raised a finger and slowly shook it from side to side. If Bobby tried to speak he'd find his voice gone much as Marie's was. Azazel looked back up at her. She was outstretched on the ceiling now, eyes wide with fear and tears. "You boys are gonna love watching this. Just like old times isn't it?" That said he moved his finger, blood beginning to soak through the green sweater top she wore as he sliced across her flesh.

The sight of the blood and pain on her face snapped at least dean out of his shock. "Stop you son of a bitch! Let her go! It's us you want, not her." He heard Sam's breathing change, unable to see his brothers eyes fixed on their sisters blood as a few drops made it past the fabric and fell towards the floor. As he watched Azazel's finger stop, as he knew the fire was next, he hadn't expected when he saw.

Gabriel had sensed her panic and fear, but he hadn't wanted to take the baby into danger. Flying as fast as he could he had got to Missouri and dropped John off for the time being before making his way back to Bobby's. He had walked in to a sight that tore at him, his actions stopped for a mere second.

The next thing Marie saw was Gabriel's sword emerging through Azazel's chest, his face frozen in actual shock. She was able to close her eyes finally, her body falling towards the floor. The others would have seen what she had not, would have seen Gabriel's fingers pressed against Azazel's forehead. The light that escaped the body was bright and searing white as Gabriel smites Azazel, killing him.

The others had been loosed from Azazel's hold at the same time Marie had been. Dean shot forward, managing just barely to catch his sister. He laid her on the floor slowly, carefully. His eyes looked into hers as he pressed his hands over the wound he couldn't see. "Just hold on Marie, you're going to be just fine." He fought to keep the fear and uncertainty from his voice as he spoke to her.

Gabriel vanished his sword as he moved to kneel beside Dean. He cast the older sibling a look before placing two fingers on her forehead. The archangel sighed with relief when she took an easy breath and relaxed into sleep. He snapped his fingers, removing the blood from her clothes and skin as well as Deans fingers. "Thank you for catching her." He looked up at Dean, then Sam and Bobby. "Take her to a bed or even the couch to rest while I go and get our son. I left him with Missouri." He bent and placed a soft kiss to her each of her closed eyes before he was gone with a soft fluttering of wings.

**A/N: Hey, hope that didn't disappoint too much. I was nervous about writing Azazel but when I got to his part, well I just ran with what came to mind. Still can't believe I added in God to this story but I wanted Gabe to talk to someone on the porch and I would rather it have been God than Castiel. Reviews and criticism welcome. Again, sorry for the delay in posting.**


	7. More Demonic Interference

**A/N: Well, for anyone who was waiting for Ruby to show up with all her drama the wait is over. I had help from ****Ruby BlackEyes for the Ruby aspects of this chapter.**

More Demonic Interference

Several days had passed since Azazel's attack and they finally deemed her able to leave the house. Gabriel was staying behind to help Dean babysit John. She stood beside her car, dressed in a white dress. The straps were about an inch thick, leading down to the squared neckline. The top of the dress buttoned with 3 little white circular buttons. The skirt blew about her knees where it ended, the color and style matching the white strappy sandals on her feet. Her eyes looked across the roof to Sam a moment before she opened the passenger door and climbed in, setting her small purse on the seat between them. She didn't even glance at him as he got behind the wheel, her voice slightly bitter. "For the record, you're only driving because you know the town better and not because they said I couldn't."

He merely shook his head, putting the keys in the ignition. "Don't get angry, it just means they care. Besides, despite what Dean thinks I can drive."

She laughed, tossing him a look. "You mess up my car in the slightest and you're dead. Are we clear on that Sam?"

He laughed, nodding. "Yeah we're clear. I won't harm your car." He shook his head, starting the car as they headed out to the grocery store. "So, anything you'd like to talk about?"

She sighed, nodding as she stared out the window. "How about we talk about you drinking some demons blood? Sound like fun Sam?"

He gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, closing his eyes safely for a moment since they were stopped at a red light. "She's helping me. The more I practice the sooner I'll be able to kill Lilith." He turned his head to her a moment before continuing on his way. "With what she's been teaching me I am saving lives."

"I know it looks that way Sam. I do realize that your way makes it easier to save the possessed, but that doesn't mean it's the right way." She shifted a little in her seat, turning her head to look at him. "You're drinking demon blood and using your powers. Aren't you at all scared of what that'll turn you into? I'm terrified of using mine and all I can do, or could do was healing."

He sighed, pulling into a parking spot. He got out, not even bothering to answer her at the moment. He had promised Dean he wouldn't use his abilities. _But I'm helping people, I'm saving people. How can this be wrong? _He glanced up from his internal dialogue to see if his sister had gotten out of the car. He licked his lips a little, his eyes darting across the parking lot to where he saw Ruby standing.

What Sam didn't notice was that Marie had gotten out of the car. She noticed the look on his face, the odd licking and frowned. Slowly turning her body and head to see what he was looking at her eyes narrowed in anger as she saw the demon watching them. The grip on her purse strap increased as she fought to stay still.

Ruby had her dark eyes focused on the car as they pulled up. Her hair was down her back and shoulders, arms crossed over her chest. The black coat she always wore clung to her, the shirt underneath had a classic rock band name. The rest of her clothing consisting of her black jeans and boots. She looked at Sam as he got out and a small smirk appeared on her face, only to lift a brow while frowning as Marie got out. Her dark eyes fell back on Sam. "Hey Sam." She bumped off the wall of the building, her arms falling to her sides.

He smiled, slowly taking a few steps towards her. He seemed to be ignoring Marie for the moment. "Hey Ruby." He stuck the car keys and his hands in his pockets as he stopped in front of her.

Marie frowned, taking slow steps towards her brother and the demon. In her mind she was trying to remember an exorcism that would work.

She looked at Sam then to the tag along, not liking her much either. She then looked back to Sam. "Where ya been, haven't seen you for a while." Glances at Marie again, then back to Sam. "Everything ok?" She asked, looking up at him as she stepped forward towards him.

"Been at Bobby's." He glanced back at Marie a moment. "Found out I have a little sister. I'm supposed to watch her since she was injured a few days ago by Azazel."

Glances at Marie again before looking back to Sam. "I was worried about you. Haven't called me, but it's cool. You have a sister, huh, though she doesn't seem to like me very much." She told him and then she heard the name and frowned, growling even. "Bastard." Then she asked, "So then, what brings you here?"

She stepped up beside Sam, glaring at Ruby. "The big bad men decided I was finally well enough to leave the house. They don't trust me alone so Gabriel gave Sam my keys so he could take me to the store." She brought her eyes up to meet Ruby's. "Now kindly keep your demon ass away from my brother or you will end up just as dead as Azazel. Do I make myself clear?"

Sam merely stared in shock as Marie spoke. He wasn't quite sure what to do, not having expected her to speak like that.

Ruby looked at Marie as she spoke to her and simply rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "One, I have a name. Two, I happen to ca... like Sam very much. And three, I really don't care what happened to Azazel." She told her, then looked at Sam. "Can we talk, somewhere more private?"

"I will not allow him to go anywhere with some demon bitch just so you can have him lap up more of your tainted and disgusting blood. Leave my brother alone."

She looked at her and lifted a brow. "Well, your brother is a grown ass man who can decide whether to go somewhere private or not. You're not his mother so I'm pretty sure he can make up his own mind. If he doesn't, then fine we don't have to." She simply shrugged.

She cast her eyes at Sam. "I will tell dean what you're doing with her if you don't. It needs to stop. You don't have to kill Lilith that way since there aren't any seals to be broken." She looked to Ruby. "So no chance of Lucifer rising sweetheart, sorry."

He took a step back from them both, blinking as he tried to take it all in.

She sighed. "I'm not your sweetheart." She told her and looked at him. She took his hand and just drug him away. Just walking down to the corner of the store, where Marie will still be able to see them. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and sighed looking up at Sam. "She is right you know, we don't have to keep doing this. You can stop all this."

"I don't know Ruby... I can't use my ability without your blood can I?" He glanced at his sister, only to frown as she just walked into the store with a defeated look on her face.

She looked at him and shrugged. "If my knife would work on her, then that is all it would take. But Dean has it." She did miss holding that knife of hers. She looked at him wishing she could tell him everything. That the man she loved the most, ever in her life, would wind up breaking the seal if Lilith is killed. She sighed feeling a bit defeated as well. "Yes with my blood, you are stronger." She told him and hung her head wanting to blurt it out to him, last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. But she could be killed if she didn't follow through with the plan.

Sam never got a chance to respond as Gabriel appeared behind Ruby. His hands on her shoulders, he turned her to face him. "Did you not listen to anything the girl said? It doesn't much matter if Lilith is killed since Dean never broke the first Seal. 'A righteous man' did not shed 'blood in hell.' I'm sorry to have ruined your plans."

She looked at Sam wide eyed and in shock as Gabriel appeared behind her now. She didn't move only listened and nodded a bit. After he was talking she placed on a smile. "Hey, Gabby." She said a little jokingly. She looked at Sam as if she didn't know this and just stood still.

He let her resist being turn. However, his hands tightened significantly on her shoulders at her 'nickname' for him. He glanced at Sam. "You do not need her blood to use your gift; her blood only speeds the process a little. Your sisters gift as well as your nephews when he is old enough will work as well, provided they want them to." He smirked a bit. "Now, shall I kill the little demon?"

He stood there, glancing between the two as he took in what was said. He didn't distrust what Gabriel was saying, didn't mean he wanted to hear it. His eyes looked down as he thought before snapping up to connect with Gabe's at his question. Whether Ruby was leading him on towards corruption or not she had still helped him. "No. No you can't kill her. She can still be of use."

She sighed and slumped her shoulders, trying to get relief from his death grip. She then looked at Sam and frowned, seeing the look on his face. She was going to miss being close to him. She looked at him as he said not to kill her, but she can tell he had lost a bit of trust, confidence in her.

"I understand if you have grown rather fond of the demon, but I can only ask that you stop this... blood drinking habit of yours." He loosened his grip before dropping his hands. "Considering what I am I cannot condemn either of you for being close."

Sam nodded slowly, taking a breath as he looked into Ruby's eyes. "I don't think I want to continue the blood drinking. You both implied that the ability is there either way." He laughed nervously. "Dean might be more understanding if I'm not adding demon blood to using my powers."

Dammit, Lilith was going to kill her. Even though the seal wasn't broken, the withdrawals Sam would experience will be a hard on him. Like a crack head trying to go clean, the craving for it will still be there. She flexed her shoulders and then looked at Gabby and then to Sam. "Yea I don't think he would be so understanding of me. I hates me after all, always has from the beginning."

"Be that as it may, if he can accept his little sister had a child with an archangel, I think he can accept his baby brother's in love with demon spawn." He shrugged his shoulders. "Given time anyway. Now to tell little Ruby a secret." He smirked at Sam's confused face as he bent, his lips very close to her ear. "I plan to bring back daddy. Do you think he will like either of us with his children?"

She looked at Sam then to Gabby, frowning as he called her little. She listened to his secret, her eyes grew wide at the statement knowing he was right. There was no way John would let a demon date or consider dating either of his sons. She then glanced to Sam, frowning and looking away.

He chuckled. "If you think you'll have it hard how do you think I'll have it? My Father told me I couldn't ask Marie to marry me until I had the permission of all three Winchester males. I'm sure you know what I've done to Dean and Sam."

She looked at Gabby and then glanced to Sam as he stood there watching the two of them talking. Her eyes then wandered to the ground and she sighed. "Yea that is a chore." She told him and then looked at Sam. "Think Marie would stop hating me and stop calling me sweetheart?" She smirked.

"I believe I would if you weren't possibly harming my brother anymore." She walked up to them, holding several bags. Her eyes moved to Gabriel, an eyebrow raising. He mouth moved as if to ask him a question before she scowled seconds after he vanished. "Why do angels always have to do that huh?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "I think Gabriel just likes annoying people. He was masquerading as a trickster for all those years."

She looked at Marie as she spoke about Gabby disappearing and nods. "Yea." She looked at Sam now as he mentioned the Trickster. Her eyes moved to the bags and then to Marie. "Anyway, I'll let you two talk." She disappears just as easy as Gabriel did, appearing elsewhere.

They both merely shook their heads before heading towards her car. Sam helped her pile the bags into the trunk before they drove back to Bobby's in silence. Neither wanted to address what had happened, what decisions had been made during that short time. Once back at their temporary home things lightened up as Sam and her burst into laughter along with Bobby as they watched John attack his uncle. Marie merely shook her head, smiling. "Now, do you think he's letting John beat him? Or is he really that scared of a sixth month old baby?" Her comment only brought more laughter followed by a weak glare from the floor prone and baby covered form of Dean.

**A/N: Well, hope I didn't disappoint too much. I know, I know I wanted Ruby dead too but the person who helped me write her part made a good case. Time will tell her true fate. I hope to post the next chapter soon. As to what will happen and who will appear, well Gabriel did give a hint if anyone picked up on it. Till next time.**


	8. Finding John Winchester

Finding John Winchester

After 'saving' Dean from his nephew it was time for Sam to come clean with the others. Marie stood by his side, helping when he couldn't continue. While Dean seemed angry, they all knew there was one thing they could do. Several days passed and Sam was finally clean and released from the panic room. It hadn't been easy on anyone, listening to his screams and pleas, his angry outburst as he went through the withdrawal. It was breakfast time and Marie was once again cooking. She didn't mind the task, it helped her think about what she'd be offering the boys today.

She shook her head, smiling as she watched Dean and a tired looking Sam entertaining her son at the table. She waited to talk until the food was set and she was seated, John on her lap. "I wanted to invite you both to my home. I'm sure Bobby is getting tired of us and all the trouble that seems to follow. Besides, I could use some good baby sitters and I need to get back to work before the boss fires me." She looked over at her brothers nervously. "So, what do you say? Will you follow me home and stay for a few days?"

Her offer was received well till they found out where she lived. While they weren't happy about going back to Lawrence, they wanted some down time and their sister was offering it. They were packed up and heading out later that morning. They arrived in Lawrence late that afternoon, the sun beginning to sink in the sky. The closer they got to her home the more on edge the brothers felt as they followed. While she parked in the driveway, they parked on the street. She was met with two angry brothers as she stood up, her son in her arms. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"What are you doing living here? Do you know what happened here?" Sam had spoken a second before Dean. They needed answers and only their sister would have them.

She sighed, shutting the door before adjusting John on her hip. "After you guys helped that woman and her son dad called me. He talked me into buying the place from the woman." She shook her head. "His best argument was 'what better way to keep it safe than to put a Winchester back in it?' I honestly don't know why I agreed, but it's safe now. Nothing has happened here since I've lived here that didn't involve my reason for seeing Bobby."

They still didn't quite like it and the fact it was their dad that had her buy the place made it worse for them. A few seconds after she finished talking they noticed her staring at something across the street and the expression wasn't a good one. Both brothers turned to follow her line of sight only to freeze. Parked across the street was a black, 1986 GMC Sierra Grande truck that looked all too familiar to all three present. They looked back to her before they drew their weapons. This wasn't looking good.

Marie didn't know what to think when she noticed her father's truck. The license plate confirmed their fears. She held out her keys to Dean quietly, pointing out the key that would open her front door. "I'll go in behind you both and stick close. Something doesn't feel right but I can't tell what."

They nodded, not all that happy that she wanted to go in with them. They were allowing it for the fact that she was unarmed, with an infant, and sticking close to them would put her at less risk. It wasn't long before the house was clear, and that's when they noticed something outback. They saw the way their sister was staring and they followed her eyes once again. What they saw was two dark figures standing in the back yard.

"They're standing by the memorial grave markers I put out there…" When they looked at her in confusion she only smiled. "Don't have one for Dean yet since I didn't know you'd died at all but there's one for dad, Sam, and each of our mothers." She began moving towards the back yard, her brothers moving in front of her as they all stepped out. She flipped the light switch before stepping out. She ignored the glares sent her way when she saw someone turn around that she hadn't expected to see again. The other figure moved quickly, taking the boy from her arms. She spared a glance up at Gabriel before she shot towards the figure across the lawn. Her brothers couldn't stop her and soon she was tossing her arms around the man, hugging him fiercely as she cried out one word. "Daddy!"

Ten minutes before they arrived…

John's soul had been wandering around on earth, looking for Mary's and watching his boys when he could. To say he was in shock at finding himself with a beating heart, standing in his old back yard, would be an understatement. Hands trailed over his body slowly, as if trying to make sure he was really there. He took a look around, noticing the markers he knew Marie had put there, noticing his and Sam's joining Mary's and Sarah's. It was about this time that he noticed there were two men in the yard with him. He turned to face them slowly, not recognizing either man.

"Thank you Father, I am sure Marie and her brothers will be happy to have him back."

"I am sure the girl will be happy, but you know your request makes what you asked me about more difficult. You have one more person to convince now."

"Yes, I know that. I also know that Marie has missed him and we all know how Dean and Sam feel."

John took a step back, looking between them. Had one of his children made a deal to bring him back? _No, tell me they wouldn't risk that. Please tell me it isn't possible…_

The one referred to as Father looked to John, smiling kindly. "No need to panic. We're not demons. Beside me is my son Gabriel, the archangel. I know how you feel about me, you and your boys both. I am sorry I could not interfere, but you should not worry. Sarah is at peace and Mary…"

Gabriel spoke up then, looking to John. "Will be joining you and your boys soon. It is taking longer to find her than it did you or she would have been here too."

"I ask that you not mention her return to your boys John, it may take a while and waiting is not always healthy." He looked from John to Gabriel before fading away with a smile.

They both looked down at the markers again, Gabriel sighing. "There is much you need to know John and little time to tell it…"

Present…

John found himself holding out arms, only to wrap them around the form of his daughter as she threw herself into his arms. He smiled, hand rubbing her back gently as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Hush baby girl, daddy's here and I'm not going anywhere this time." He glanced over at his boys, seeing the archangel telling them that he was real. It wasn't much longer before weapons hit the ground and he was doing his best to hold all three of his children, Marie by far the smallest. The four of them walked back towards the house slowly. He smiled down at the boy in Gabriel's arms. "Hi there little one. I'm told you were named after me."

The baby smiled, making happy sounds as he reached out his arms towards his grandfather. At six months old he was rather trusting, that or he was just able to tell who his family was with frightening ease. Gabriel passed his son to John before hugging Marie as she thanked him. "I think we should all go inside and sit down. I'm sure you all have things to talk about and John, little John, is probably going to be tired soon." That said, they all headed inside. Sitting in the living room they spent time talking, playing with the baby till he fell asleep on his grandfather's chest. John was next to fall asleep and his children just sat in their seats, watching as they thought over everything that had been happening.

**A/N: Well, next chapter done. A bit different than I had planned but I think it will work. I don't know how many of you have got the reference, but yes I have had God make an appearance twice now. Gabriel merely refers to him as Father. Since we have never seen God, despite rumors that Chuck may be God, we don't know what he looks like. For that reason I haven't really described him as more than a man. I hope you all like how I brought back John and the fact I might be bringing back Mary as well. Till next time.**


	9. Family Renewal

Family Renewal

Around 8 the next morning the men would wake up to the aroma of coffee and cooking pancakes. Marie had needed to go next door and borrow some milk but that's what good neighbors were for. Along with the sounds of cooking would be a radio turned down and on a station Dean would likely listen to. John looked around the living room, so different than how he remembered it from so long ago. Just waking up was his boys, sitting up from their sleep reclined positions on the couch where he assumed they had fallen asleep. His eyes shifted once more to fall on Gabriel, sitting on the other chair with the remote in his hands as he tried to find something to watch. When the sound of a voice singing met his ears he stood up, unsure where it was coming from.

Gabriel pointed towards the kitchen absently and John headed that way. He smiled when he stopped in the doorway. Marie had stopped cooking pancakes for the moment, the fire off. She stood in the middle of the kitchen, her son in her arms as she tried to sing him to calmness. He smirked when he noticed her bare feet sticking out from sleep pants that seemed a little too long for her. When she looked up and caught his eye she smiled back. "Morning dad. Coffees hot and fresh, pancakes will be ready soon." He mumbled a good morning and headed for the coffee as Dean and Sam stumbled into the kitchen with similar greetings.

Now that everyone was up he walked into the kitchen, smiling as he approached Marie. He bent down, kissing her forehead before he took their son from her arms. "Go finish breakfast, I'll watch him." He moved to the table, pulling out one of the six seats and sitting down with John in his arms. "Morning everyone. I trust you all slept well."

Once the Winchester men had gotten a cup of coffee and managed to drink some they moved to sit around the table. Dean glanced over at Gabriel. Since he was the one with their father when they got there, he might be the one who knew what the hell was going on. He hadn't exactly given them much information last night. "You want to fill us in on what's going on? And no leaving anything out ok?"

Gabriel winced but nodded. "You see, I had another little talk with Father on your family's behalf. I thought, yeah having both of her brothers in her life would make Marie happy, but having her daddy back as well would be even better. I also owe you boys a lot and I know you missed him. I've been working on some things to help you guys, changing memories where they were needed." He smiled up at Marie as she set plates of pancakes on the table for everyone to go with the butter and syrup already there. "So, I've been busy. We managed to bring back John so far but there's still at least two more left to go, possibly three."

"Why would you do this for us? What's in it for you Gabriel?" Dean wasn't stupid, he knew the archangel wasn't likely to do anything if it wasn't in his best interest. He saw the others looking and waiting for his answer.

"I don't know if I should tell you with Marie in the room." He sighed when she refused to leave and no one was pushing for it. He focused his eyes on his son. "Father told me if I wanted to marry Marie I had to get the permission from her living male family members. I've already asked her uncle and he seems to think it's about damn time. That leaves you three. Aside from trying to get in your good graces," He chuckled at that. "I wanted to do something good for your family. You deserve it. That in mind, there are some more losses in the good friends and family department that I want to rectify. Father is helping, but not all will be done quickly. The next set of memory alterations along with records…."

"Spit it out Gabriel. Now. We're all waiting." Dean glanced at his father and brother to see them nodding, though the look on dads face seemed to be one of knowing.

"Mary Winchester. Possibly Jessica Moore after that and the third possible is Ash. Happy now?"

She watched her brothers exchange looks of shock. She did wonder why her mother wasn't on the list but she didn't want to bring it up. She moved quietly, taking John from Gabe and leaving the kitchen to change his diaper; that's what she thought she mumbled as she left anyway.

Sam snapped out of his daze a moment after she left the room, turning on Gabriel. "Wait, why our mother, my girlfriend and Ash but not Marie's mom? Doesn't she deserve to have her mom back too?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. "Yeah, of course she does. Sarah… she's happy in heaven. She doesn't mind not being here and loves how her brother took her wishes to heart when it came to raising her daughter. Marie got as much normal you can get in a family of hunters till now. She's ok where she is and I'll have to explain that to Marie later. For now, why don't you all eat the breakfast she made."

When Marie came back into the room a few minutes later she was dressed in a knee length black skirt and a coral colored silk blouse. Her hair was twisted up in a knot, allowing the silver cross earrings to be seen; a matching cross hung over her blouse on a silver chain, size being the only difference. She wore a silver charm bracelet that would look like any other charm bracelet if you weren't a hunter. She held her son on her hip, her basic black pumps clicking liking on the tile as she walked over to Gabriel. "Can you guys watch John while I go to work? I didn't think to find a babysitter when I called my boss to make sure my job was still there earlier this morning."

Gabriel closed his mouth and took his son, smiling as his eyes traveled up and down her frame. "Of course I'll watch my son for you. We'll have a boys day in or something. You look beautiful."

She laughed, shaking her head. "Thanks. I'm only as dressy as I am today because the boss wanted me to conduct some interviews for him today and the more professional the better at the store." She shrugged. "I'll try to get off early. If you get the chance I left a grocery list on the counter and enough money to cover it." She bent down, kissing her son on the forehead. "Bye sweetie I'll see you later, promise." She moved over to her father and hugged him, then smiled and waved at her brothers and Gabe.

He shook his head as he watched her leave. "Wow…." He looked over at the three of them. "Please tell me you'll give me your blessing to marry her. I'll beg if I have to." He smirked when he heard her laughter before the front door shut. What a start to a day.

**A/N: I know, it's been a while and this may not be what you wanted but it's a starting point to the next part of the story. Anyone have any ideas what Marie's job should be? Hope I didn't disappoint too much.**


	10. Have Mercy

Have Mercy

Marie got home around 1630, about 4:30, that night. Her car pulled in quietly and when she walked in the front door she held her purse and keys in one hand. The other hand held her heels while she padded in on bare feet that ached. She loved the book store, she really did. The problem always seemed to come when she had to help out in ways that meant she had to dress up more than was simply casual. She shook her head, opening a closet near the front door and tossing her shoes in. She jumped when she shut the door, not having heard Dean approach her.

Dean chuckled, holding a box in his hands. "Heard you come in. This was delivered today, your name obviously." He smiled and held out the box before walking into the living room.

She followed her brother, setting her purse and keys on a side table before she sat on Gabriel's lap; for lack of a free seat in the room. As she leaned back against him she looked over the return address to find out where the package was from. She didn't notice the others watching as a smile grew on her face before she began bouncing on Gabe's lap for a moment. Then she startled everyone by jumping up and running for the kitchen.

They had followed her, rather curious about her behavior. When they walked into the room she was using a pair of scissors to cut the tape on the postage box. Gabriel now held their son, having taken him from his grandpa when they went to follow her. He took a step closer to the table, watching as she carefully removed the bubble wrapped book from the box. She slowly and carefully unwrapped it, sighing softly when she saw the condition of the book. She ran a finger over the text on the leather cover slowly. She opened it slowly after setting it on the table, her finger carefully flipping through the printed parchment pages.

Sam leaned forward, scanning a page when she stilled over it. He caught some of the Latin and looked up at her. "What book is that? Why did it make you so happy?"

She giggled, looking up after carefully closing it. "It took me a long time to get this book. I had to find it and afford it, but I think it was worth it. It's a very rare and old book of exorcisms. It even states what type of demons to use which exorcisms on for best effect. Took me months to track it down after I found out it existed."

Gabriel looked proud while the others just stared in shock. He turned to look at them as Marie left with the book to put it with her other research materials, all of which she kept in the basement. "You boys might want to translate some of that if you're still going to hunt. It will be useful." He laughed. "Well, if she will let you touch the book that is. You may have to ask her to do it for you."

John actually laughed, first to break the silence. When the boys looked to him he just smiled. "Bobby is going to be so jealous. All the books he has and…"

"Nothing to compare with what Marie just found. He might actually start smoking from his ears in rage." Gabriel smirked.

When they had called Bobby to tell him about the book he had indeed been rather irritated. Marie had promised to begin searching for another copy, Gabriel even offering to help look for a copy when he could. After that first day back Marie's work clothes had gone more casual, which was fun for her and only caused the quiet pleading from Gabriel for the others to agree to his request. John wasn't too trusting of the arch angel, but more so than his sons who hadn't a good history with the being. Dean and Sam had gone out to see Missouri, thinking she might be able to give them a little guidance; well more like Sam dragged Dean along amongst his complaints. Meanwhile John was playing with his grandson while Gabriel walked out back to have a chat with a certain someone.

He gave a smile to his Father as he walked towards him and the memorial grave markers. His Father was just standing up, having added the missing marker for his sons intended. "Hello Father. I am sure Marie will be thankful for your kindness."

Gabriel's Father smiled back at him a moment before looking back at the markers. "Let us just hope that no new dates need be added any time soon. I will not continuously bring people back from the dead just to please the mother of your son."

There was a nod as he glanced at the new markers as well. "I will watch over them to help prevent death. No one has yet decided on what to do with the changes, some of which have yet to occur."

"Yes, that is a reason for my visit. Mary will be back soon. It took time but I was finally able to locate her." Now, The idea of God having to locate someone alive or dead taking a while may seem odd, but think about how many souls have likely been born since the beginning of time. Some were easier to locate while others seemed to hide. Ash had figured out how to find people but even then he couldn't find everyone immediately. It also became a problem that not all souls made it to heaven or hell; those souls becoming the reason behind what never seemed to be an easy salt and burn for most hunters. He glanced at his son, noticing the quietness. "Is something wrong?"

"They found out about who were bringing back. Sam wanted to know why they got their mother back and Marie did not. I… … wonder if they believe me when I told them she was happy in heaven and did not wish to return."

"How does Marie feel about her mother not returning?"

"I managed to speak with her alone a few days after they were told and she seemed to understand. I do not think she is lying about it. She still has her uncle and is regaining part of her family she lost or never had."

He nodded, remaining silent for the moment as he thought. "They may believe but still wonder about the fairness of it all. I have talked to the girl's mother as well, discreetly of course. Where she wouldn't mind living, she doesn't want to cause anyone any more trouble by appearing. She worries what Marie's existence will do to John and Mary's relationship without her present. The woman does not mind being where she is. She did give you her blessing as well as a wish for good luck in getting John's blessing." He smirked, looking to his son. That was before he caught another and frowned. Michael came out into the backyard, little John cradled in his arms as he approached his father and brother.

"Father, Gabriel." He stopped a short distance away from the two, both of who now stood facing him instead of the memorial markers. He adjusted the small bundle in his arms who seemed to be naturally asleep. "I see little Castiel was not lying when he told me of what Gabriel had informed him of."

Their father nodded quietly a moment, merely observing his sons and grandson. At least Michael had waited till the child had fallen asleep; he wasn't sure how the boy would react to something happening to his grandfather. "Yes, I knew of his escape from heaven and still speak to him. As you obviously know," Here he gestured at the vessel Michael was using. "I am taking on a larger role than I have in things for a long time. I will take care of those angels who wish for the apocalypse when I am done helping on earth. I trust I can continue to leave you in charge until I return?"

Michael frowned a moment, trying to fully comprehend what his father was telling him. It was indeed rather odd but, perhaps what was being done was for the best. He had no desire to kill his brother just yet. He nodded and looked down at the child he'd been careful not to wake from its slumber. "He certainly seems to take after the old Gabriel. Although…" He looked over at his brother with a smirk that looked odd on John's face. "I cannot say I am overly surprised to find you have been hiding out as a trickster all these years. Rather fitting of you if I do say so dear brother." He smiled a little softer then, his voice getting quieter. "You have a beautiful son. I can sense his power and he is most definitely your son."

Gabriel saw the grin on Michael's face and matched it with a smirk. "I know, I'll likely regret it at some point if he's even half as bad as I was. Though, considering I'll have his mother I think I can live with that." He sighed deeply then, looking down. "Provided I can get her father and brothers to consent to me marrying her."

Michael smiled at his father, then his brother as he turned to go back inside. He tossed a look back at Gabe. "You almost have John's approval, it's the brothers you really need to worry about. Oh, and don't let angels or people like Castiel tell you that your child is something wrong because he's anything but." His tone softened as he entered the house, his voice quiet as spoke more to himself than the others. "Many have slipped over our existence." He looked down at the small boy as he sat back down, preparing to leave John. "You are lucky your father loves you. I only wish I had followed the same example he now sets."

As John regained his body he was left with Michaels final thoughts before leaving him. From what he could tell, it wasn't uncommon for arch angels to slip up, but it was uncommon for them to stand by the children. He smiled at his grandson. He would give his blessing, but best to let the archangel sweat it out a little longer about his answer.


	11. New Arrivals

New Arrivals

His tasks were multiplying as the days wore on. Gabriel was working to gain permission from the Winchester males. Sam and Dean had gotten some advice from Missouri and using the information and items he gave his son, the eldest Winchester men were working in their own garage in town while the youngest began a few online law classes. At the moment though, his attention wasn't exactly focused on the Winchesters.

He stood in front of an alter, an odd sight for God. He had just finished the summoning and was waiting for the demon to arrive. Appearance truly was misleading, who would have thought the scruffy looking human could be anything with as much power as he actually had. Hands moved into his pockets as he looked around, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet some.

It has been some time since she had been summoned by anyone. By the feeling of this one's power she would be in for a world of hurt. The power this one gave off when she appeared made her stare in awe. She had never seen God up close, much less believed in him. Yet here he was, standing there in all his glory; this made her start to tremble where she stood. However, she didn't know how to address, hell she didn't know what to do period. She just stood there speechless more or less. "Something I can help you with?" she all she could think to say, however her real question was why was she here?

He turned to face her slowly, a small smile curving his lips. "Ruby, Ruby. How have you been child?"

Crosses her arms as she stands there as he turned to look at her. She expected him to be some old dude leaning on a cane with a white beard and long white hair. Surprised to see he was nothing like that. "I've been better." She told him she shrugged and added "Can't really complain." Looking at the man standing there.

He burst into laughter, more at her thoughts about what he should look like than what she actually said. His head shook as he calmed down. "I called you here for a reason. How do you feel about the older Winchester brother?"

She sighed as the name Winchester was brought up. "A pain in my ass really. He hates me I hate him. It's a mutual thing we have." she told him then a flash back started up and she quickly set it aside. "He hates demons, I've tried getting through to him, but he is stubborn and hard headed." she added and then shrugged. "However, in another life I think I would have liked him at some point." she looked at him "Where you getting at with this?" she asked him.

"One of my son's has me bringing people back to make the Winchester's happy. The kids got John, John is getting Mary, Sam is getting Jess. However, Dean appears to be getting no one. Doesn't seem all that fair."

"Wait a minute are you tell me that you're choosing me to be with Dean? 'Cause I really don't see that happening here chief. I'm a demon, and he hates the fact that I am a demon. Besides I don't think he would go for this either."

"Do you enjoy being a demon child?"

"I hate being a demon, always hated by those you love, Never able to get close to anyone. But the powers aren't so bad, teleporting, the strength, throwing someone against the wall. The thought of being human as crossed my mind several times but it's not possible. I lost my soul a long time ago."

"Tell me Ruby. How much do you remember of your human life?"

"I remember I used to be a witch, i loved someone once but that is all I really remember." she told him "But I had a human life. Going back to being human is impossible." she added.

"Not if you're God my dear." He merely smiled and took a few steps towards her.

She stepped back as he came towards her "What are ya gonna do?" she asked a little fear in her voice.

"You will only get one second chance. I suggest you not waste it."

She stopped at the phrase A second chance. "Wait, you're gonna turn me human? How, I thought my soul was long gone, I didn't think it could be saved." her face showed surprised.

He smirked, much like Gabriel in a way. "That is for me to know and you to live with."

"Ok so what do you want me to do then, how can you trust me to be a good little girl, when I've been bad for so long? believe I want this, and I won't be making the same mistake again." she said.

"I'm sure Dean will keep you in line. He's good at that, just look at Sam."

She looked down thinking about Sam just now and thinking about what she did to him. Yea she regretted it, the guilt eating at her from the inside out. She loved Sam only person she loved in a long time. But it was time to move on now to look toward the future a good future this time, something to look forward to.

He smiled and rested his hands on her shoulders, letting his power rush through her. The change might be painful, but it would leave her with few memories of all she had done. Her appearance would change and she would truly get a new start to life.

Back in Lawrence, Kansas…

Marie stood at the stove, ear buds in as she listened to her mp3 player and cooked. Her brothers were watching her dance, hands over their mouths as they tried to stifle their laughter at the sight. John shook his head at his children, returning his attention to the sixth month old grandson rolling the ball at him. The two sat on the living room floor while Gabriel sat in a chair channel surfing. _Who would have thought an arch angel would be obsessed with TV? _He shook his head and smiled as he rolled the ball back.

A woman with long blonde hair wearing a knee length white dress and matching sandals stood on the sidewalk. She took a breath, staring up at the house that had been through so much. Her eyes sought out the man beside her. "Why are you doing this?"

"My son loves your stepdaughter. The girl, she only had her mother for 6 months." He looked over to her. "She knows why you did it and she doesn't blame you. I can only ask that you welcome her to your family."

"I know why my life was forfeit, but why did her mother die as well? And how will we explain my being alive again?"

"Her mother and her had things been different, were to torment John and then your sons. As for you being alive again, I've altered memories and documentations so that you were merely injured in the fire and not killed. After that you and your husband moved away." He looked back towards the house. "Your boys grew up in this life and even with the normalcy they now have back, I don't think they'll give up the hunt completely. Perhaps you should get in touch with your family and introduce them, let them know the truth about your upbringing." When she nodded quietly he gave her a smile. "Now go on, your family is waiting for you inside."

She took a deep breath, not noticing him leave as she slowly walked up to the front door. Her hand raised slowly before descending to knock against the wooden door. She heard what sounded like a man she didn't know call out that he'd get the door and lowered her hand to her side. She was a bit nervous as she waited. When the door opened she looked at the man and raised an eyebrow at his clothing and the chocolate bar in his hand.

Gabriel smirked at Mary and stepped aside. He kept his voice quiet for the moment. "I spent a lot of time as Loki, got attached to sweets." He gave her a genuine smile this time. "Come in, we've been waiting for you."

She shook her head, smiling at the apparently arch angels antics as she made her way inside. She noticed that he followed behind her as she walked into the living room. Her husband and two boys turned at the sound of her approach and stopped still as they stared. All three had tears in their eyes and none could speak or move. She had been gone by far the longest. Moving up and around her sons was a young woman pulling something from her ears as she smiled.

Marie had heard the woman come in as well as her brothers, badly hidden, snickers and moved to greet her. She shook her head mentally as they just stared as if turned to stone. Her voice was soft and a smile rested on her lips. "Welcome home Mary. I know I am not your daughter, but I would be honored if you would be my sons grandmother."

Mary was about to respond when the youngest Winchester began using her leg to try and stand as he stared up at her. She let out a soft laugh as she bent down to pick him up. It was about then that the other men decided to move. She accepted John's hug and kiss before hugging her boys in turn. It wasn't long before she was ushered to a seat and surrounded by Winchester males. "So, I see Sammy isn't so little anymore." That got a laugh as Sam ducked his head a little. "You three want to tell me this little ones name?"

John smiled, lifting a hand to brush some hair behind her ear. "John, Marie named him Jonathan Allen Winchester."

She smiled as she watched from the doorway into the kitchen. "Jonathan after daddy and Allen after my uncle Richard. Jonathan Richard didn't sound right so I used my uncles middle name."

She looked up at that, frowning some as she thought back over her childhood. "Wait a minute… Is your uncle Richard Winchell?" When she got a curious nod from Marie she shook her head and gave a soft laugh. "That makes you Sarah's little girl. My parents knew your Grandparents. Your uncle was left to babysit me and Sarah on a hunt or two when our parents teamed up." She smiled at John, moving one hand to squeeze his hand as she looked at Marie. "Welcome to the family sweetie. Oh, and will you boys please tell Gabriel yes already? I think his father is getting tired of his complaining."

And the evening continued with laughter as the future and past was discussed. Mary made sure John knew she didn't blame him for Marie before making sure Marie knew she was part of the family. Things were tough, but they would go on. Only time would tell what would happen as God continued with his task.

**A/N: It's been a long while between updates and for that I am sorry. This will likely have a sequel and while they are not written, I do have the final three chapters titled and roughly sketched out. Reviews are nice.**


	12. Old Friends, New Beginings,

Old Friends, New Beginings, and Tainted No More

Several days had passed since Mary had been returned to them. During that time John had given his blessing. They had even begun looking for a house. Dean was spending his nights in a room above the garage his father and he now owned. John, Mary, and Sam were looking for a place together since Sam wasn't sure whether he'd go off to college again or stick in town with his family. They were all fairing well with the changes brought about in their lives.

As for Gabriel, he now had permission to marry Marie from her uncle Richard, Her father and even her step-mother. Sam and Dean on the other hand, seemed to be on the fence. They weren't giving a response at all as they let the archangel make up for what he had done. As far as he could tell, they wanted to make sure that he was good enough for their baby sister.

While they may not have told Gabe yes yet, they were trying to move on with their lives. Demon hunting was down to a minimum. They almost operated in a method similar to the Roadhouse; people was drop in at the garage or place a call and they'd pass on any information they could. Sometimes the information was a job they'd discovered and sometimes it was merely any information they had that would help someone with their own job. Bobby helped where he could, happy over the book that Marie had sent him, having managed to find another copy.

John and Mary found a new home, one where neither would be reminded of that night so long ago now. While Sam lived with them he still considered what he would do with his life. College seemed interesting, yet how could he go back to a place that reminded him of not just Jess, but also what had cost him his family when he was only 18. He had managed to find a job with Marie, which gave Dean plenty of teasing material as Sam now worked for and under his little sister.

It was during one of his shifts unloading boxes in the back when a pretty blonde walked into the store. Marie noticed the girl and walked over, smiling. "Hello, may I help you with finding something?" Now, you can't blame her for lack of recognition, it wasn't like she'd seen pictures of the woman.

"Yes, I was told by someone that a Sam Winchester might be working here." She wore light blue jeans, basic sandles and a plain white t-shirt. She looked at the sales person in front of her, smiling back. There was something about the woman that reminded her of Sam and even his brother who she had met only once.

"Yes, he does work here. I'll be right back, he's in the back unloading books today." Smile still in place Marie turned and headed to the back room to her brother. "Hey Sam, there's this really hot blonde out there asking for you. She said someone told her you might work here." She watched her brother head out, watching the reunion of him and Jess. She smiled, putting in a call to the family so they would know.

That day marked a new trend for the family, nearly everyone was back that God had said would be. The call they got a few weeks later from the Roadhouse showed that now even Ash was back. The boys had finally told Gabriel yes and the girls seemed to have fun planning the wedding, leaving the boys with a now nearly one year old boy to watch and manipulate. To say Marie was not pleased with some of the things her brothers taught her son would be an understatement.

Despite his fun at teasing Sammy, even Marie through what he helped teach his nephew, Dean was still alone. The wedding was a week away and he happened to be at the garage by himself. He was just rolling out from under a tune up on the impala when he saw a woman leaning against the wall and watching him. She wore black leather boots with form fitting black jeans. The top she wore hugged her chest and exposed a few inches of her flat midriff through the open leather jacket. Soft red curls hung bouncily around her shoulders. This wasn't a woman he had ever seen before, but there was something faintly familiar about the deep forest green eyes that stared at him, that called to him.

Ruby looked at Dean as he stared back at her. It was different being alive again, to not feel the way she had as a demon. He soul wasn't tainted anymore than your average human now. She had another chance and with her memories intact she was determined not to waste it. "Hey Dean…"

A slight frown marred his features now, even the voice was familiar and he walked close to her stopping a few inches away. As he got closer realization dawned on him. A whispered word left his lips before shock at the lack of reaction. He had been so sure.

"It's me Dean. God… gave me a second chance. He, he thought you could use someone to love you for you, someone who could relate to what you've been through. I guess I'm that someone." She smiled at him softly now, gently shrugging her shoulders. It wasn't a minute before she was pressed back against the wall, Deans lips against hers as one of his hands pressed a switch to close the bay doors to give them privacy.

To say John was shocked by the sight of Dean and Ruby when he came in to work the next morning would be lying. Gabe had run by to check and seen them the night before briefly and warned the others. They were happy for Dean, even Sam who had almost had something the demon Ruby. With their family now complete they awaited the wedding. Who would come from Gabriel's side of the family was something few looked forward to after the whole Castiel incident.

Time sped by and before they knew it the wedding was upon them. Marie was dressed beautifully and they had those of importance in attendance. Of the non-human guests they had God, who had given Michael, and even Lucifer temporary bodies. Lucifer, while everything opposite Gabriel and Michael, still had wished to see his baby brother married when their Father had come to ask. It was a short pass out of his cage, but he took it to see the wedding of any life time as an archangel married a human woman.

Azazel may have tainted three members of the Winchester family and caused mass havoc, but in doing so he had also brought God back into the world. No one knew he was there, but he had gone back home and grounded those who had acted up. Now his sons were talking as they once did, even Lucifer finding something worthy in the humans before him. He merely smiled, not showing even the slightest shock at the beautiful woman who appeared beside him. "Hello Eve. Beautiful aren't they all?"

She smiled, leaning into the lightly embrace of the man beside her. "Yes, though I think my children are just as beautiful. Though they have gotten out of control lately. Perhaps we can try working together instead of opposing each other. After all, if Lucifer can make peace with his brothers and humans, what's to say we can't?"

God only laughed, holding on to Eve as he simply faded away. They had many things to discuss, and his boys would keep each other in line for a while. Besides, if anyone humans could convince Lucifer they were worthy of his love, his money was on it being the Winchesters.

**AN: Hey, sorry for the long delay. It could have been a little longer, true. The important thing is that it is an update and an end for a while at least. I had planned for three more chapters, but the way things were going I just began having trouble finding inspiration. I'm not going to say for sure that there will be a sequel to this, but I do know that if I figure something out I wouldn't be opposed to writing one. Writing isn't the same as reading, the ideas can be there but putting them to paper or screen in this case isn't the same. I hope you enjoyed and let me know if you want a sequel and if you want to see anything specific for the future of Tainted's Winchester family. Thank you all for Reading.**


End file.
